


Taking the Initiative

by orphan_account



Category: Glee
Genre: Gay Chicken, M/M, Thad throws the best parties, Thavid friendship, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 09:45:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1382896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In retrospect, Hunter should've expected that something like this was going to happen; the Warblers did have quite the reputation for throwing wild, out-of-controlled parties after all. One Direction, alcomohal, party games - just what exactly did Hunter get himself into?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gay Chicken

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Huntbastian. Gay chicken. Go.

Hunter’s never really liked loud out-of-control parties like these. There are so many other things he could be doing right now, things like studying for finals or creating a set list for Regionals. Unfortunately for him, he’s the captain of the Warblers - it’s pretty much in his job description to make sure that things don’t get too out of hand.

“Heyyyyy Hunter!” Thad slurs as he drunkenly stumbles toward his friend, drink sloshing messily in his glass. “This party is insane!”

He lets out a barking laugh, an unusual sound to come from the normally-reserved Warbler. Slinging an arm across the older boy’s shoulders, he launches into the chorus of Live While We’re Young. Hunter flinches, Thad’s belting out the lyrics as loud as he can - his voice nasally and off-key.

“Let’s go crazy, crazy, crazy till we see the suuuuuuuun! I know we’ve only met, but let’s pretend it’s looooooove!”

“Thad. Thad. Thad!” the captain of the Warbler calls, grabbing the brunette by the shoulders. “No…just no.”

Thad pouts for a second, “Awww, you don’t like my singing? Fine, see if I care.”

He takes a long sip of his drink before automatically brightening. Hunter raises a brow, he must be one of those happy drunks that everyone’s always talking about.

“LAST ONE TO TAKE A SHOT HAS TO PLAY GAY CHICKEN!” Thad shouts suddenly, grabbing a shot from a nearby tray.

All of the Warblers immediately stop what they’re doing and scramble to find a shot. Hunter takes a step back to avoid getting trampled, pressed flat against the wall. By the time he can move freely again, there are no full shot glasses to be seen.

“HUNTER! You lose!” Nick declares, leaning heavily against Jeff to keep himself from toppling over. “Who else didn’t get a shot?”

Jeff gives the common room an once-over, brown eyes narrowed with concentration. Upon the first glance, he doesn’t see anyone other than Hunter who didn’t have a shot.

“Uh…I think Hunter was the only one who didn’t get a shot,” he says.

Hunter can’t help but sigh with relief. However, his celebrating is put to an end when one Warbler in particular makes his presence known.

“I didn’t get a shot,” Sebastian says, a small smirk playing on his lips. “Thad threatened to murder me if I took another step toward his ‘alcomohal’.”

“It’s trueeeeeeee!” Thad singsongs, waving a beer bottle above his head. “I do love me some alcomohal!”

In a desperate attempt to change the subject, Hunter decides to shift everyone’s attention onto Thad.

“Thad? How much have you had to drink tonight?”

“Four beers, five shots, three Cosmos, and one-third a bottle of Scotch,” the Warbler lists, ticking each drink off on his fingers. “Whyyyyy do you ask?”

“How are you still alive?” David asks, his face a mixture of both horror and fascination. “You should be dead - like really dead!”

“I have my ways,” Thad whispers eerily. “But enough about my amazing death-defying alcomohal tolerance level. HUNTER, SEBASTIAN - GAY CHICKEN NOWWWW.”

Hunter stumbles as he is shoved forward, his heart beating frantically against his chest. He doesn’t know what to do. Suddenly, Sebastian is pressed up behind him. Hunter can feel his face heat up with mortification. This cannot be happening.

“Why so nervous, Clarington?” Sebastian murmurs into the shell of his ear. “It’s just a game; it doesn’t mean anything - right?”

“Right,” he repeats numbly. “It means nothing.”

His mind has gone completely blank. He can hardly handle being in the same room as Sebastian; let alone in the same metaphoric bubble.

“Get on with it already!” Thad calls from the makeshift bar. “I need more alcomohal!”

“Thad!” David - being the responsible friend he is - grabs his friend by the waist. “You are officially cut off for the night.”

“NOOOOOOOOOO!” Thad shrieks, clawing desperately at the older Warbler’s arm. “I’LL GET YOU FOR THIS, DAVID! I’LL GET YOU!”

The sound of the brunette’s cries echo down the hallway as David drags him down to his dorm. Everyone watches until Thad can be heard no more, and Sebastian decides to take the initiative.

“Well, now that we’ve taken care of that,” he says nonchalantly. “I believe we have a game to play.”

Sebastian takes a step forward, not unlike a predator closing in for the kill. Hunter swears he stopped breathing the moment the taller boy begins to lean in.

“Who do you think is going to win?”

“Sebastian.”

“Smythe, definately.”

Suddenly, it’s not about kissing Sebastian anymore. It’s about beating him. Their faces are so close that their noses are touching. Sebastian’s staring intently into his eyes, like he sees something that no one else can see and for a brief second, he hesitates.

“Bad move, Smythe,” Hunter whispers before leaning in.

-X-X-X-X-X-

Sebastian’s eyes widen with surprise, hands clenching and unclenching at his sides. He doesn’t know what to do. He’s always been the kisser; he’s never been on the receiving end. The entire room is silent; they must be just as shocked as he is.

“Whooo! Get some, Clarington!”

“What’re you waiting for, ‘Bas?” That’s Jeff’s voice. “Kiss him back!”

Sebastian’s going to kill him later; he’s already got it planned out and everything. Right now, he’s just going to focus on kissing Hunter while he can. Slowly, he begins to kiss him back. His arms move from their place at his sides and wrap themselves around Hunter’s neck. It’s not the best kiss he’s ever had, but it certainly wasn’t the worse. Hunter is inexperienced, but not clueless. His hands find purchase on Sebastian’s hips, sending tingles throughout his body. It feels like he’s on fire.

He’s never felt like this before. For the first time in his life, Sebastian actually feels like he’s wanted, like he’s not just another crude fuck. In the end, it’s what makes him lose focus. He breaks the kiss, swiping his hand across his mouth as he inhales sharply. His face is red - and it’s not just from the lack of oxygen.

“HUNTER’S THE WINNER!” Jeff announces before tilting his head to the side in confusion. “Wait, what? Hunter won?”

“I think he did,” Nick looks up at his boyfriend. “What does this mean?”

“THE WORLD’S COMING TO THE END!” they screech, wrapping their arms around each other.

Sebastian finally musters the courage to look up, eyes carefully guarded as they gauge Hunter’s expression. Green eyes meet hazel and a small smirk - not unlike Sebastian’s - spreads across the younger boy’s face.

‘Dorm room. Now,’ he mouths before he walks away.

If possible, Sebastian’s flush deepens - not that anyone notices. They’re still too busy staring at Jeff and Nick, who are clinging to each other like their lives depend on it. He touches his lips one last time before recomposing himself. He does have an image to maintain. Just as he gets ready to follow Hunter back to their dorm, Thad burst through the double doors, David hot on his heels.

“BEST PARTY EVER!”


	2. Truth or Dare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Warblers play Truth or Dare at a party. Needless to say, Hunter is not very happy with the results.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Seb and Hunter love to play truth and dare. But somehow, feelings get in the way.

"How the hell is Thad drunk already?" Hunter asks his boyfriend, brow raised as they watch the senior drunkenly stumble through the mass of people dancing in the middle of the choir room. "The party only started ten minutes ago."

"He was probably drunk when he got here," Sebastian shrugs, taking a sip from his Cosmo. "Don’t think too much about it; it’s Thad. Hey, I’m going to go get another drink. You want me to get you anything?"

Hunter shakes his head, leaning over to kiss his boyfriend on the cheek. The taller Warbler gives him a smile - not the cocky, arrogant smile that’s ever present on his face, but a genuine smile - before walking off.

"You really love him, huh?" Jeff comments, sitting down in an empty chair beside Hunter. "Don’t answer that; it was a rhetorical question. I can see it in your eyes.”

"Is it that obvious?" he mutters, a bright flush creeping up his face. 

"Uh, yeah. Did you not hear the part where I said I could see it in your eyes?” the blonde stresses. “You can tell by just looking at the way you look at him.”

"How do I look at him exactly?" Hunter would like to know. Last time he checked, he looks at Sebastian the same way he does everyone else, thank you very much.

"I don’t really know how to describe it. You look at him with so much love and adoration that it’s physically painful to watch - that and I always get the feeling that you want to screw him brains out every time you look at him," Jeff shrugs, as if he’s taking about the weather or something equally normal like that.

"Wha….That’s not true!"

"Yeah, it is. I’m the love doctor; I know these things," and with that, the blonde saunterers off, laughing madly to himself. 

"What the hell was that all about?" Sebastian blinks, a strawberry daiquiri in his hand. "Is he drunk too?"

"I have…….no idea," Hunter says numbly, his face burning. "I need a drink. Something strong, like vodka."

"That’ll have to wait until later. Thad wants everyone to gather around in the center of the room. Something about Truth or Dare - and you can’t back out of it either."

"Wasn’t planning on it."

"Damn straight," Sebastian grabs him by the hand and drags him to his feet. "Let’s go. They’re about to start."

They walk to where the Warblers are seated in a circle, taking a seat on the floor beside Jeff and Nick. 

"Now that’s everyone’s here," Thad pauses to take down a shot. "We can start! Who wants to go first?"

"Me! Me! Me!" Nick chants, frantically waving his arms above his head. "David, truth or dare?"

The former councilman gives him a stern look, a look that Hunter interprets as do something stupid and die. Seemingly unaware of the unspoken threat, the brunette repeats the question. 

"Truth," David says finally.

"What’s your biggest kink?" 

"Why the hell do you want to know?"

"Why are you being so defensive, hmmm? Got something to hide, David?"

"What’s up with the sudden interest in my sex life?"

"No reason in particular," Nick gives the taller Warbler an innocent smile. "Now answer the question."

"None of you will ever speak of this to Wes. If you do, I will come to your house in the middle of the night and beat you to death with your own leg," David warns, eyes glinting dangerously. "Ropes, ties - basically anything I can tie Wes up with."

"Big deal," Sebastian takes a sip of his daiquiri. "I’ve done kinkier shit in my sleep - umph!"

Hunter hastily put a hand over his boyfriend’s mouth, “Sebastian, drop it. That’s enough out of you. Understand?”

Sebastian mumbles a response, rolling his eyes as he does. He hates it when Hunter treats him like a child. It wasn’t like he was actually going to elaborate on what they do in their free time. 

"So, whose turn is it?" Hunter asks, moving his hand to drape his arm across the taller Warbler’s shoulders.

"Mine," David reminds. "Sebastian, truth or dare?"

"Dare," he replies.

"Seven minutes in heaven with anyone in this room who isn’t Hunter.”

"How long did it take for you to make that up?" Sebastian mutters under his breath. "Your creativity is astounding. C’mon Harwood."

Hunter’s blood runs cold as he watches Thad drunkenly stumble into the closet with his boyfriend. He knows that it’s just a game, but seriously? He likes to think that he’s a rather reasonable person. He doesn’t get jealous easily - at least he didn’t until now - so why does he feel so…..angry? 

Because Sebastian is YOURS, a small voice in the back of his head says possessively. No one has the right to touch your things.

Since when was he so possessive? He begins to drum his fingers against his knees anxiously, desperately trying to ignore the voice in the back of his head. It’s just a game, it’s just a game. He’s overreacting.

"How long has it been?" Hunter asks Jeff. 

"Two minutes."

Only two minutes? It feels like hours. Hunter begins to chew on his lower lip, a habit he had grown out of nearly seven years ago. He’s growing restless.

"How about now?"

"Four minutes."

"Screw it," Hunter ignores the Warblers’ protests as he makes to open up the door. "This is seriously starting to piss me off."

He practically yanks the closet door of its hinges as he slings it open. Sebastian has Thad pinned against the wall, eyes wide when he registers the murderous look of his boyfriend’s face.

“Out," Hunter snarls. "Now.”

"I’M TOO PRETTY TO DIE!" Thad screeches, scrambling to get as far away from Hunter as he possibly can. "DON’T MURDER ME!"

"What the hell was that all about?" Sebastian questions for the second time that night, closing the door. "We had three minutes left."

"Not anymore you don’t," Hunter slowly advances toward the taller Warbler, forcing to walk backwards until he can no more.

The sight of his boyfriend’s flushed face and swollen lips only adds fuel to the fire. Hunter grabs Sebastian by the tie, forcing to lower his head until they’re at eye level with each other.

"I don’t share well," he murmurs, "but you know that, don’t you?"

Hunter bites down sharply on Sebastian’s collarbone, eliciting a whine to fall from the other boy’s lips. Shaky hands manage to tangle themselves in his hair, a silent plea for more.

"I don’t like it when other people touch my things," Hunter continues. "Especially when it’s my boyfriend."

He punctuates each word with a bite, decorating the pale skin of Sebastian’s neck with bruises. He knows he’s being rough, but his boyfriend is loving every minute of it. Sebastian’s pupils are rapidly dilating, lips slightly parted as he bares his neck further.

"That’s…..," he manages between moans. "…..really hot."

———

"They’ve been in there a while," Nick comments, glancing at his watch. "Don’t you think we should go get them? The party’s almost over."

Jeff shakes his head, “Nah. I have a feeling we don’t want to know what they’re doing in there. Poor Thad is traumatized - I mean, look at him!”

Thad’s curled up in the corner, staring wide-eyed as he rocks himself back in forth. Flint’s sitting beside him, murmuring consolingly in his ear. Nick looks back at the closet, concern evident on his face.

"They’ve been awfully quiet. Do you think it’s safe now?"

"Nope."

"But I think they’re do-"

“SHIT HUNTER!” 

"Never mind. How did you know that was going to happen?"

"I’m the love doctor, Nick. I just know these things."

"If you say so."


End file.
